The Trouble Some Trio
by Distraction and Distruction
Summary: When three pirate crews stop on one island in the grand line what will happen ? Just who are these trouble some girls ? What are they hiding? Sorry if they're little OOC. Law/OC Luffy/OC Kidd/OC
1. Chapter 1

Name: Yoko J. Redmond

Age:15

Crush:Law

Appearance: Has red hair that goes to her ankles usually kept in a pigtails, bright blue eyes.

Personality: She's a tomboy, Talkative, Shy (only with strangers), Crazy.

Likes: Dancing, singing, jumping in the puddles when it rains, sweets, pirates, the colors blue and red.

Dislikes: The cold, yellow, seafood, the mean girls, marines.

Background: Her mother runs an inn on a small island on the grand line where Yoko and her sisters grew up. Her Dad died before she was born. She always wanted to be a pirate. Is the youngest of three sisters. Occasionally sings at the bar nearby with her sisters.

Name: Kesha J. Redmond

Age: 16

Crush:Luffy

Appearance: Has blue hair that goes to her ankles but usually kept in pig tails, purple with specs of gold in them.

Personality: She's talkative, Loud, Crazy, and slightly boy crazy.

Likes: singing, Pirates, the color orange, sweets, climbing trees.

Dislikes: when her sisters fight, the cold, marines, mean girls, green.

Background: Her Mom owns an inn on a small island on the grand line where she and her sisters grew up. Her Dad died when she was 1. Wants to be a pirate. Occasionally songs with he sisters at nearby bar. Is the middle child of three sisters.

Name: Hikari J. Redmond

Age: 17

Crush:Kidd

Appearance: Has purple hair that goes to her knees but is usually kept in a pony tail, red eyes.

Personality: She's sort of girly, Shy (only with strangers), Loud, and Talkative.

Likes: Singing, Pirates, the color white, sweets, swimming.

Dislikes: Marines, mean girls, the cold, the rain, sea food, pink.

Background:Her Mom owns an inn on a small island on the grand line where she and her sisters grew up. Her Dad died when she was 2. Wants to be a pirate. Occasionally songs with he sisters at nearby bar. Is the oldest child of three sisters.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own One Piece just my Oc's. before time skip.**

* * *

"Who's cuter Law or Law ?" asks Yoko "Luffy." says Kesha "No, Kidd is way cuter." says Hikari "Na-ah Law is cuter than Kidd or Luffy any day." says Yoko How can you think-" started Kesha but was cut off by Yoko taking out sweets and noticed her sister looking at her candy and said "Mine." then got up and ran

"Get back here with the candy !" yelled Kesha

"No way weirdo !" yelled Yoko right back getting faster

"Mom, Help me !" yelled Yoko running into the front of the inn that her mom owned failing to notice the people that where there

"What's wrong sweetie?" asked her Mom

"I'm being chased by a maniac." she said hiding behind her Mom

"Hey, Mom have you seen Yoko ?" asked Kesha

"Yeah, who was chasing her ?" asked their Mom

"She wouldn't share her candy." said Hikari coming down the stairs

" Yoko you have to share." said Mom as if she was talking to a toddler

"Yeah, I bet she would love to share her candy with Law." teased Kesha and Hikari was trying not to laugh but failing miserably.

"Shut up, you jerks." Yoko said but that made them laugh harder because of her blush.  
there was a chuckle in the room that made Yoko turn around and freeze in her tracks.

"Hey, Sis what's wro-" started Hikari but stopped her self when she saw her sisters crush, Trafalgar Law.  
That made Kesha stop laughing and look up. She froze at the sight before her she had to surpress a smile at her sisters blush that would put the reddest tomato to shame.

"Um..Hi." was Yoko's greeting to her long time crush.

Hikari leaned over toward her sister that was closest which happened to be Yoko

"How did we miss the Heart Pirates and their smexy captain ?" she whispered in her ear

"So you do admit he's cute." said Yoko

"Not as cute as Kidd though." whispered Hikari

"No, He's way cuter." Yoko whispered back

"Yoko, sweetie show them to their rooms please and you two go back up to your rooms." said their Mom

"Okay." they all said in unison. Yoko went and grabbed random keys

"Okay so here are the keys to your rooms, would you like me to show them to you ?" she asked handing the keys to Law

"That would be nice Miss...?" said Law

"You can call me Yoko." said Yoko

"Thank you Miss Yoko." he said he said making Yoko blush

"Your welcome Mr. Law." she replied her blush darkening

"This way please." She said as she led them to their rooms. Little did she know that a certain Surgeon of Death was making a plan on how to get this girl to join his crew.

"Okay, so these are your rooms, your room is this one." Yoko said pointing to a room with the numbers 316 on it.

"Um..If you need anything my room's at the end of the hall the first door to the right." She said getting ready to leave

"Alrighty I'll see you guys later." she said walking down the way they came from.

When she was near the end of the hallway she was tackled by her sisters.

"What did he say ?" asked Kesha

"Yeah, what did he say ?" echoed Hikari

"Nothing really." Yoko said

"Awww, That's disappointing." said Kesha

"What where you expecting we barely know each other." Yoko said

"Yeah yeah." they said walking down the hallway.

"I hope something good happens soon." I say heading down the hallway.

**About an hour later...**

I was just hanging in my room attempting to write a new song when there was a knock on the door

"It's open !" I call from my bed

"Hi, Miss Yoko." says a polar bear and behind him two of Law's crew members one with a hat that says PENGUIN and another one with a pink and green hat with sun glasses.

"Do you need something Mr. Bear ?" I ask trying not to tackle him.

"Um.. Captain wants to speak to you." He says

"Okay." I say as I get off my bed and follow them out into the hallway. Once we got to Law's room knocked on the door and there was a muffeled 'come in' so I went in.

"Hi, ." I say as I walk over to where he is

"Join my crew." he say sit more like a statement then a question.

"Of course." I say in reply trying very hard not to hug him.

* * *

**I hope you liked this. Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks Bye :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own One Piece just my OC's. Yay! Today's the first day of summer. Enjoy.**

* * *

**Yoko's POV**

I was so excited I was now a Heart Pirate. I heard talking coming from my room.

"Hey, Sis were where you ?" asked Kesha while eating some gummy bears.

"I have great news !" I said well more liked yelled.

"What ?" they asked in unison

"I'm a Heart Pirate." I said trying really hard not to yell

"Congrats sis." said Hikari giving me a hug.

"Does this mean I get all your candy ?" asked Kesha

"No. I'm taking it with me." I said sticking my tongue out at her

"Awww. When are you leaving ?" asked Hikari

"Well they just got here today and the log pose takes about 3 days to set so I'll be leaving...Friday." I said taking a breath at the end

"Then tomorrow is our last gig at the bar. Well I guess it is our last gig all together." said Hikari and she looked sad

"What do you think mom will say ?" asked Kesha

"I don't know. I guess we'll find out tomorrow. Now I'm tired so goodnight." I said pushing them out the door

I decided to take a shower then do to bed. I got my PJ's out off my bed ans went to my bathroom. I took a shower and went to bed.

**The Next Morning... **

I felt someone poking me and then someone call my name.

"What !" I said as I sat up to see my sisters sitting on my bed.

"Mom sent us to get you up 'cause it's your turn to make breakfast and because we thought you'd wanna make breakfast for Law." said Kesha taking a big breath at the end of the sentence.

"Okay I'll be down in 10 minutes." I said getting out of bed and pushing them out of the room again.

I was wearing a black tank top with blue short shorts that went to mid thigh and a pair of blue flats that ad black swirls on them. I went down stairs to find the bear from last night being hugged to death by Kesha and Hikari flirting with the two guys that I saw last night. This was normal, I went to the kitchen and got out the stuff to make pancakes.

**About 10 minutes later... **

I had finished making pancakes and was now standing in front of Law's room debating if I should give then to him and finally decided I would. I knocked and there was a muffled 'Come in.' so I went in.

"Hello Miss Yoko." said Law I could already feel my cheeks burning

"Here I made this for you." I said handing him the plate with pancakes on it

"Thank you Miss Yoko. But why did you make these for me ?" He asked with that smexy smirk of his.

"B-because you're my Captain and I wanted to." I said and felt my face get even hotter when his face was only an inch apart.

* * *

**I hope you liked this sorry it really isn't all that long but I have to go to my BFF's funeral for her Grandma so please pray for us. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own One Piece just my OC's. Okay so this is the second island in the Grand Line and it's a summer island. Enjoy !  
**

* * *

Then he kissed me. I can't believe it Law kissed me.I started to kiss him back and wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms went around my waist I felt a poke in my side.

"Sis wake up." said Kesha as she poked her in the side

"Huh ? What ? It was just a dream." asked Yoko

"What's wrong ?" asked Hikari

"Nothing." I said getting dressed

I was wearing a black tank top that had paint splatters all over it, dark purple almost black short shorts, black, purple,and white socks, and a pair of white flats and my hair in its usual pig tails.

"Love the outfit sis." said Kesha

"Like yours to." I said

Kesha was wearing a blue T-shirt, red shorts that went to her knees, and a pair of black boots that went a little past her ankles, and her hair in its usual pigtails. Hikari was wearing a red spaghetti strap that had a picture with all of us and below it it said 'Trouble makers', orange shorts that stopped a little before her knee, a pair of and black flats.

"So what was your dream about ?" asked Kesha as we headed sown stairs

"Oh...nothing." I said and she looked at me suspiciously

"Really ?" asked Hikari

"Really." I said as we started down the stairs

"We don't believe you." said Kesha and Hikari nodded

"Why not ?" I asked getting irritated

"Either you tell us what your dream was about or we tickle it out of you." They said in unison

"Okay, okay jeez no tickling. Okay so I had a dream that I made you-know-who breakfast and took it to their room. Then you-know-who kissed me and then you woke me up." I told them probably as red as a tomato.

"You probably just like saw the future. So go make him breakfast." said Kesha

"Yeah! Go make you-know-who breakfast." said Hikari

"B-b-but." I started but was cut off by Kesha's hand in front of my mouth.

"Go or we'll tickle you till you do." said Hikari

"Fine." I said when Kesha took her hand away.

"I can't believe I listened to them." I said walking up the stairs with Law's breakfast I made him. I knocked and got a muffled 'Come in' so I went in.

"Hi ." I said as I walked in the room.

"Hello Miss Yoko. What do you have there ?" he asked with his hot smirk on.

"I made you breakfast." I said handing him the plate of food.

"Well thank you Miss Yoko, but why did you make me breakfast ?" he asked still smirking I could feel my cheeks burning.

"Well since you're my Captain I thought I would make you breakfast and I also black mailed into it." I said remembering the tickle blackmail

"Who blackmailed you into this ?" he asked I think he already knew the answer but asked any way.

"My evil sisters." I said feeling the burning in my cheeks lessen.

"What did they black mail you with ?" He asked looking genuinely curious.

"Tickling." I said shivering

"You're ticklish." he said

"Sadly yes." I said sitting on his bed with him. He chuckled

"They're going to get cold then they're going to be icky." I said pointing to the plate of food

"I guess I should eat them." He said trying a part of a pancake you could see his eyes widen slightly

"Do you like it ?" I asked him

"It was pretty good Miss Yoko." he said as he ate more

"Um...Mr. Law you can just call me Yoko." I said slipping off my shoes and tucking my feet under me

" I gotta go I'll seeya later." I said as I put my shoes on and left

When I came down the stairs I decided I would tell Mom about the whole me being in a pirate crew thing.

"This will be interesting." I said as I went looking for Mom

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own One Piece just my OC's. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hey Mom !" I called seeing her in the back hanging clothes in the back yard.

"Yeah sweetie ?" She asked sitting down the clothes.

"I have something to tell you." I said sitting down on the steps.

"What's wrong sweetie ? Is your power acting up again ?" She asked looking really worried.

"Yes and no. It is acting up but that's not I wanna tel you." I said feeling nervous.

"Well, one thing at a time. What's wrong with your power ?" She asked

"Well, this morning in my dream I think I had a premonition in my dream but when I did what I saw it didn't happen." I said blushing when I remembered my dream.

"Well you're probably just stressed why don't you take a walk or go swimming something. Now what did you wanna tell me." She asked.

"I joined the Heart Pirates." I said waiting to see if she got mad and surprisingly she didn't.

"Honey I'm not mad because you're following your destiny." She said with a gentle smile.

"Huh ?" I said stupidly

"Well, when I found out I was pregnant with you I saw this, you and your sisters as pirates." She said laughing slightly .

"No take that walk swim whatever just get unstressed." She said making a shooing motion with her hands and laughing.

"Thanks Mom, I love you." I said giving her a hug.

"Love you to honey." She said giving me a kiss on the forehead

"I'll be at the lake if you need me." I said running back inside the Inn/house.

"Hey Yoyo, what's up ?" asked Kesha

"Wanna go for a swim ?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Alright. Find Hikari and ask her then meet me down stairs in five." I said running up to my room and grabbing my swimsuit, towel, bag, and sunscreen. I didn't really think I would need sunscreen but just in case I took it. You see the pond/lake is in the middle of the woods hidden by a bunch of trees my sisters, mom, and I are the only ones who know where it is.

When I got down stairs Hikari and Kesha where there talking.

"What you talkin' bout' ?" I asked them.

"I heard people talking and apparently the Kidd Pirates are on this island." said Kesha and Hikari nodded enthusiastically.

"Maybe you'll meet Kidd, Hika." I said seeing hope flash through her eyes.

"Really ?" She asked smiling.

"Really." I said smiling right back at her and out of the corner of my eye I saw Kesha smile to.

"Now lets go swimming." I said walking out of the inn and heading straight to the forest.

"Kesh, make sure to keep an eye on Hika we don't wanna lose her." I whispered to her.

You see Hikari is directionally challenged so if we let her get lost in the forest there's a good chance we're gonna lose her.

"Okay." She said grabbing Hikari's hand.

"Why are you holding my hand ?" asked Hikari raising an eyebrow.

"Because I want to." said Kesha while smirking.

"So how long are we gonna be at the pond ?" I asked trying to avoid a fight.

"How ever long we want." said Kesha smiling

"Hey look !" Hikari practically yelled pointing at the Kidd Pirates.

"Told you Hikari." Kesha and I said in unison grinning like cheshire cats.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." She said but failed to hide the smile that was growing.

"C'mon lets go."" said Kesha pulling us with her into the forest.

"Hey guys ?" I said

"Yeah ?" said Kesha.

"Hmmm ?" Hikari 'hmmm'd in response.

"I was talking to Mom this morning, and she said that when found out she was pregnant with me she had a premonition." I said taking a slight brake to catch my breath.

"Well ?" said Hikari.

"Well what ?" I said

"What was the premonition ?" asked Kesha

"Oooh. Well she said and I quote: Well, when I found out I was pregnant with you I saw this, you and your sisters as pirates." I said doing the quote things with my hands.

"Really, we're gonna be pirates !" squealed Hikari

"Really." I said laughing

"Guys we're here !" yelled Kesha

"Now, lets go swim." I said taking off my shorts and tank top to reveal my swimsuit.

"Love the suit sis." said Kesha and Hikari nodded.

"Thanks. Right back at ya." I said

I was wearing a black bikini with a neon blue hearts. Kesha was wearing a pink bikini with white straps. Hikari was wearing a white bikini with yellow and orange flowers.

"Last one in is a rotten egg !" I yelled jumping in then hearing two splashed after me.

"The water's so nice." said Kesha.

"Yeah it's really nice." I said.

"Hey after this you wanna go get ice cream ?" asked Hikari.

"Yeah." I said.

"I agree with her." Kesha said.

**2 1/2 Hours of fun in the water Later...**

"I'm so freaking tired." complained Kesha.

"So am I." I said agreeing with Kesha.

"So we're not getting ice cream." said Hikari

"No, we're gonna get ice cream." I said with Kesha nodding.

"Then we better hurry." Hikari said laughing at Kesha as she started to run.

* * *

"Finally." I said when we reached the ice cream shop.

"Okay what kind of ice cream do you want ?" asked the dude behind the counter.

"Two scoops of chocolate caramel, please." said Kesha

"Two scoops of peach, please." said Hikari

"One scoop of strawberry one scoop of lemon, please." I said

"Alright. Here you go." He said giving us our ice cream after Hikari payed him.

"Thanks Hika." I said giving her a one armed hug.

"Yeah, thanks Hika." Kesha said nodding to her.

"Lets go home, I'm pooped." I said

"Yeah." said Hikari.

"Mwe two." said Kesha with a mouthful of ice cream.

* * *

**Did you like this chapter ? A premonition is like a vision of the past or the future. Hikari and Kesha also have powers and you'll find out what they are soon.  
**

**They're not witches their Grandmother was a gypsy and their mother was one but decided that the girls should be as normal as they could be, but they don't know this ...yet. **


	6. authors note

**I won't be able to update from the 30th till the 4th or 5th because I'll be on vacation with my fam. I hope you have a great independence day !**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own One Piece just mo OC's. Thanks 10th Squad 3rd Seat, EgyptsBlackRose, and SytheGirlKana for reviewing.**

* * *

When we walked into the inn Mom was asleep on a chair and drooling slightly.

"You guys can go to bed I'll get Mom to bed and stay here for a little while in case people need a room." said Hikari

"You sure ?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Night Hika." I said giving her a hug.

"Night." said Kesha as she went up the steps.

"Night." Hikari and I said in unison.

I walked up the steps thinking about the day and walked into my room. I went to my dresser and got out my PJ's and got into the shower. I was brushing my hair when I remembered all I had eaten that day was ice cream and decided to go get some food. I went to the kitchen to see Kesha making what I think was blue berry pancaked.

"Hey Kesh." I said opening the fridge.

"Hey, want some pancakes ?" she asked handing me a plate with pancakes and syrup on it.

"Sure." I said taking it and starting to eat it.

"I've been thinking that the premonition or dream you had last night was of the far future." She said pouring a bunch of syrup on her pancake.

"I guess so, I mean I didn't look around the room to see if it was here." I said putting my dish in the sink.

"Night Kesh. Thanks for the pancake." I said kissing the top of her head.

"Mro mrop wiss." She said giving me a syrupy kiss.

I went up to bed and instantly fell asleep.

* * *

**Hikari's POV **

I was so bored. There where no customers, nobody, zip, zilch, zero.

"Why is nobody coming usually we have people come at this time of night." I said throwing up my arms in the arm in sign of defeat.

"I give up I'm going to bed." I said walking up the stairs taking a nice warm shower and and putting my PJ's on and going to bed.

**The next morning...Still in Hikari's POV  
**

I was woken up by someone shaking me.

"Huh ? What's wrong ?" I asked sitting up.

"The Kidd Pirates are walking around the town if you wanna 'accidentally' bump in to them you better get up and get going. Oh and meet me and Kesh at the bar." said Yoko then got up and left the room.

I quickly got up and got dressed in a red and black plaid dress that stopped about an inch above my knees, a black T-shirt, knee high white socks, and black boots that went to the middle of my shins that also had wedges.

I ran down stairs and out the door and into then my tummy growled.

"I get it you're hungry. Lets go get food." I said as I walked to the bar me and my sisters sing at, we get free meals and drinks.

I walked in and I saw The Kidd Pirates, I just ignored them and went to the bar.

"Hey Hikari." said the bartender,Leanna.

"Hey Leanna." I said taking a seat at the bar.

"What do you want ?" she asked taking out a pencil and pad.

"The usual." I said.

"Okay. Water or juice ?" she asked

"Water, of course." I said as I started to look around at the people.

I recognized two people Massacre Man Killer, He was Kidd's first mate, and Eustass Kidd him self.

"Hey Sis." Said Kesha as she and Yoko came in.

"Hey. What's up ?" I asked curios as to why we were here

"I think you forgot but today's the day that we sing." She said handing me a bag.

"Our new outfits for singing." Yoko said walking into the back room to change.

"Okay then." I said as I walked there to.

I could feel eyes on me as I walked past the table with Kidd and Killer, but I ignored it and kept walking.

Everything was quiet as we got dressed.

"So what do you guys thing ?" asked Yoko as she spun around showing off her new outfit.

It was beautiful and really clashed with her red hair. It was a black and and blue corset style top but not at tight, with black shorts that went to mid-thigh that had neon blue tights with black flats that were like a ballerinas.

"It's awesome ! what about me ?" asked Kesha spinning around like Yoko.

Kesha was wearing exactly what Yoko was wearing except that her out fit was orange and black.

"It's beautiful." I said

I was wearing exactly what they where wearing except mine was red and black.

We headed to the stage or right behind it.

* * *

"Introducing The Charmed Ones." said the guy on stage.

"Hey I hope y'all enjoy our music." Said Yoko as she stared to play guitar.

I was on drums and backup singing, Kesha was on keyboard and back up singing, Yoko was lead singer and guitarist.

"Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing here's to never growing up

Call up all our friends, go hard this weekend  
For no damn reason, I don't think we'll ever change  
Meet you at the spot, half past ten o'clock  
We don't ever stop, and we're never gonna change

Say, won't you stay forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing, here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

We live like rock stars, dance on every bar  
This is who we are, I don't think we'll ever change (hell no!)  
They say just grow up, but they don't know us  
We don't give a fuck, and we're never gonna change

Say, won't you stay forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
Got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing, here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up

Say, won't you stay forever stay  
If you stay forever hey  
We can stay forever young

Singing Radiohead at the top of our lungs  
With the boom box blaring as we're falling in love  
I got a bottle of whatever, but it's getting us drunk  
Singing, here's to never growing up

We'll be running down the street, yelling "Kiss my ass!"  
I'm like yeah whatever, we're still living like that  
When the sun's going down, we'll be raising our cups  
Singing, here's to never growing up

Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, (yeah raise your glass and say) here's to never growing up  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, (da de da de da) here's to never growing up (no we're never growing up)  
Oh whoa, oh whoa, here's to never growing up."

When we finished our first song we could see the bar was busier than any other day. You see our band is pretty popular and every one that lives on this island knows who we are and what days we sing.

"Alright girls how bout' we do Fireball, Last Friday Night, and Better Than Revenge. Then take a brake." Yoko said and we nodded and started playing.

(The song is seperated into three parts. In the () there are names and that's who sings that part.)

_Fireball_

"Uhm, hello, can we get the party started, yeah!  
Uhm, hello, can we get the party started...

Young Money...

_[Hook]_  
I'm the fireball, I'm the fireball, I'm the fire  
I'm the fireball, I'm the fireball, I'm the fire  
I'm the fireball, I'm the fireball, I'm the fire  
Fire, fire, fire

_[Willow]_  
Since I landed here, I go phone up Obama.  
Shook the world up, now I caused a little drama  
Leader of the new school, and yes I'm gonna light up the block to the stage when I wanna

Brighter than the stars now I'm ahead of the curb  
Don't got' walk it out jigga walk with the splur  
Levitating in my moment suit me with the fur  
I'ma rock the world til they following her

_[Hook]_  
I'm the fireball of the party, I'm the fire  
I'm the fireball of the party, I'm the fire  
I'm the fireball of the party, I'm the fire  
I'm the fire, I'm the fire

I'm the fireball of the party, I'm the fire  
I'm the fireball of the party, I'm the fire  
I'm the fireball of the party, I'm the fire  
I'm the fire, I'm the fire

_[Yoko]_  
See I ain't never been the one to toot my own horn, beep, beep  
Now watch me put it on  
I set fire everywhere I play, make them all go insane, L.A to UK

Now Imma burn it up, when I step on the scene  
My whole crew is Fresh and they rollin' with me  
You can turn me up yeah to the extreme  
Imma rock the world til they following me

_[Hikari]_  
I'm the fireball of the party, I'm the fire  
I'm the fireball of the party, I'm the fire  
I'm the fireball of the party, I'm the fire  
I'm the fire, I'm the fire, I'm the fire, I'm the fire

I'm the fireball of the party, I'm the fire  
I'm the fireball of the party, I'm the fire  
I'm the fireball of the party, I'm the fire  
I'm the fire, I'm the fire, I'm the fire, I'm the fire

_[Kesha]_  
Hey yo Willow, didn't I just see you in China?  
You're real major even though you're a minor  
Your daddy keep ya in designer  
You're gully, gully, gully, yeah you're gully, kinda  
Okay, I'm the street fighter, call me Chun-Li  
And it's going down like a bum knee  
Built the guest house to put the coupe in  
Cause I'm a fireball, hadouken!  
Put you under my wing, I'm the top boss  
Ain't from louisiana, but I'm hot sauce  
Cut the mountain just to go and build a house off  
So I ain't never gonna worry what the house cost  
If they coming at you, tell them raise up  
When it's time to whip your hair, put your braids up  
Tell them escalator, elevator, you're the mean to step your weight up,  
Ain't nobody greater, will and jada is my neighbour hater

_[Hikari]_  
I'm the fireball of the party, I'm the fire  
I'm the fireball of the party, I'm the fire  
I'm the fireball of the party, I'm the fire  
I'm the fire, I'm the fire, I'm the fire, I'm the fire

I'm the fireball of the party, I'm the fire  
I'm the fireball of the party, I'm the fire  
I'm the fireball of the party, I'm the fire  
I'm the fire, I'm the fire, I'm the fire, I'm the fire

_[all]_  
Watch the fire burn...burn, burn  
Watch me heat it up  
Watch the fire burn...burn, burn  
Watch me heat it up  
Watch the fire burn...burn, burn  
Watch me heat it up

_[Hikari]_  
I'm the fireball of the party, I'm the fire  
I'm the fireball of the party, I'm the fire  
I'm the fireball of the party, I'm the fire  
I'm the fire, I'm the fire, I'm the fire, I'm the fire

I'm the fireball of the party, I'm the fire  
I'm the fireball of the party, I'm the fire  
I'm the fireball of the party, I'm the fire  
I'm the fire, I'm the fire, I'm the fire, I'm the fire."

_Last Friday Night_

"There's a stranger in my bed,  
There's a pounding in my head  
Glitter all over the room  
Pink flamingos in the pool  
I smell like a minibar  
DJ's passed out in the yard  
Barbie's on the barbeque  
This a hickie or a bruise

Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a blacked out blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled  
Damn

Last Friday night  
Yeah, we danced on tabletops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night  
Yeah, we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage à trois  
Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop  
Op-oh-oh

This Friday night  
Do it all again  
This Friday night  
Do it all again

Trying to connect the dots  
Don't know what to tell my boss  
Think the city towed my car  
Chandeliers on the floor  
Ripped my favorite party dress  
Warrant's out for my arrest  
Think I need a ginger ale  
That was such an epic fail

Pictures of last night  
Ended up online  
I'm screwed  
Oh well  
It's a blacked out blur  
But I'm pretty sure it ruled  
Damn

Last Friday night  
Yeah, we danced on table tops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night  
Yeah, we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage à trois

Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop  
Oh whoa oh

This Friday night  
Do it all again  
(Do it all again)  
This Friday night  
Do it all again  
(Do it all again)  
This Friday night

T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.  
T.G.I.F.

Last Friday night  
Yeah, we danced on table tops  
And we took too many shots  
Think we kissed but I forgot

Last Friday night  
Yeah, we maxed our credit cards  
And got kicked out of the bar  
So we hit the boulevard

Last Friday night  
We went streaking in the park  
Skinny dipping in the dark  
Then had a ménage à trois

Last Friday night  
Yeah I think we broke the law  
Always say we're gonna stop  
Oh-whoa-oh  
This Friday night  
Do it all again."

_Better Than Revenge_

"Now go stand in the corner and think about what you did"

Ha!  
Time for a little revenge

The story starts when it was hot and it was summer and...  
I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him  
She came along, got him alone and let's hear the applause  
She took him faster than you could say "sabotage"

I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
I underestimated just who I was dealing with  
She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
She underestimated just who she was stealing from

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

She looks at life like it's a party and she's on the list  
She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
I think her ever-present frown is a little troubling  
And she thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things

But sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go  
They wouldn't teach you that in prep school so it's up to me  
But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but haven't you heard  
I'm just another thing for you  
To roll your eyes at, honey  
You might have him but I always get the last word  
Whoa

She's not a saint  
And she's not what you think  
She's an actress, whoa  
She's better known  
For the things that she does  
On the mattress, whoa  
Soon she's gonna find  
Stealing other people's toys  
On the playground won't  
Make you many friends  
She should keep in mind  
She should keep in mind  
There is nothing I do better than revenge

Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
'Cause I don't think you do. Oh.  
Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
I don't think you do  
I don't think you do  
Let's hear the applause  
Come on show me how much better you are (so much better, yeah)  
So you deserve some applause 'cause you're so much better  
She took him faster than you could say 'sabotage'."

"Alright we're gonna take a break. We'll be back later." Yoko said and started to walk off stage with us following.

**Kesha's POV**

"Ohmigosh! I'm starving." Yoko whined.

"Then get something to eat." I said as if it was obvious.

"I swear you're bi-polar or something." Hikari said looking at Yoko weird.

"Why do you say that ?" she asked

"Because you just went from mature to childish." She said.

"Whatever I'm gonna go find Law and drag him to lunch." she said.

"You're so weird." I said as I shook my head.

"You're one to talk !" She called as she walked out of the bar.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this chapter I made it extra long.**  
**Please review. thanks:P**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own One Piece just my OC's. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_Italics_** are visions that Yoko has.**

**You're also gonna find out what power Hikari has.**

* * *

**Yoko'S POV**

If I were Law where would I be ? Ah ha! There he is.!

"Law!" I called as I ran over to him.

"Hello Yoko." He said

"Hi. I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat with me." I asked picking at my fingers, a nervous habit of mine.

"I would love to." He said.

"Yay !" I said grabbing the sleeve of his hoodie and dragging him to the hotel to get some food so we could go on a pick neck.

"Okay stay right here please. I'll be right back." I said running in and grabbing some sandwiches from the fridge and some other stuff and putting them in a basket and walking back outside.

"Okay lets go have a pick neck !" I yelled as I walked to my special place, with Law right behind me.

* * *

**Hikari's POV  
**

"Poor Law I feel bad for him." Kesha said.

"Me too." I said I shifted in my seat for what felt like the millionth time.

"What's wrong ?" asked Kesha looking worried.

"I keep feeling people looking at me." I answered.

"Well freeze the room and we'll see who." She said.

"But what if some one walks in ?" I asked

"Then we'll cross that bridge when and if we come to it." She said and I froze the room.

"There's your answer." She said pointing to Kidd and Killer.

I unfroze the room.

"You should talk to them." She said

"Why me ?" I asked

"If you're gonna join his crew. You have to start somewhere." She said in ans 'isn't-it-obvious' tone of voice.

"Hey, girls I'm sorry to bother you but one of my girls is sick and I need a waitress, will and of you mind volunteering ?" asked the bar owner Misaki asked.

"Hikari will do it." said Kesha

"I will ?" I asked.

"You will. This is your chance." She answered.

"I will." I said confidently.

"Here's an apron and a tray. That table needs drinks." She said as she pointed at Kid and Killer's table.

"Okay." I said taking the drinks and putting them on the tray.

I walked over to there table.

"Here ya go." I said putting the drinks on the table.

"Aren't you one of the girls that was on stage a little while ago ?" asked Killer.

"Yes, yes I was." I answered.

"Well, I have stuff to do. Sisters to lecture. Bye." I said with a wave and headed to my sister.

"How does that help me ?" I asked Kesha.

"Well, now they know you're name." She said.

"Haha, about that..." I trailed off.

"You didn't tell them your name." She practically screamed but whispered instead.

"Lets go." She said dragging me to their table.

"I don't wanna go !" I scream kicking and screaming.

"Think what Yoko would do if she was here." She said and I paled.

"She would tie me to a chair and sit me with them till they either kill me or she comes and gets me." I said.

Then when we where almost to their table a guy comes up to us. He was the most annoying boy in town at least in our opinion. He was new on this island so he didn't know anything abut us, which was a bonus for our plan.

"Hey babe." He said coming up to us.

"Remember the plan." I said to Kesha and she nodded.

"Would you like to come to lunch with me." He asked me Kesha who probably looked like she was about to puke.

"Sorry, but I have a fiance." Kesha said.

"Where is he ?" He asked smugly.

"At home, watching the kids." Kesha said smirking.

"You have kids." He said paling.

"Yeah, I have 5 of them. Would you like to meet my fiance ?" I asked him.

"Nah, I'm good. What about you ?" He asked me.

"No, I have a boyfriend." I said smiling.

"Really." He asked or rather said.

"Yeah." I said linking arms with Kesha.

"Sorry but our sister is due any day now so we have to ho see her." I said walking away.

"Sometimes I feel sorry for him." I said while taking off my apron.

"Why ?" Kesha asked.

"Because no girl will go out with him." I said walking out the door heading home.

* * *

**I know this wasn't really long and stuff but I hope you liked it. Please review :P**


	9. authoress note

**Sorry but I'm grounded for the next month so I won't be able to update. You think that my Mom wouldn't ground me for chasing my brother around for an hour with a bottle trying to throw it at his head. Gesh... So sorry but I gtg bye.**


End file.
